Relizations Realized at Long Last
by PixieDust319
Summary: a one shot fluffy LilyJames story where they end up in the Room of Requirements where the only way they can get out is if Lily kisses James...


Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I don't have 3 children, I am not a multi billionair and I am not English. :(

Summary: Just a one shot fic about Lily and James. Kinda fluffy. Takes place during their 7th year. Hope you enjoy!

"POTTER!" Lily Evans screamed at the top of her lungs. She was fuming mad and her red head temper was taking control. She stormed out of the common room in order to try to find the raven haired menace.

James had tricked a first year into trying to get up into the girls dormitories. The boy didn't know that the stairs melted into a slide and succeeded in twisting his ankle when he slipped on the way down. Lily, who had been on her way to the library found the boy and managed to fix his ankle. When the boy told Lily that it was James' idea for him to go up there Lily flipped.

She stormed out of the portrait hole after seeing him flee the common room when the boy told Lily about what James told him. She dropped her bag and took off. She took a quick left and followed the footsteps she could hear retreating. She caught sight of him again after running half way across the castle.

James thought he could loose her from being in such better shape than Lily thanks to Quidditch but Lily had been a runner her entire life back in the muggle world. During the summer she joined a track team at the local high school and had become a long distance runner and was still in great shape.

Before she could loose sight of him again and took off at a sprint. James disappeared into a room and Lily followed him right in. As soon as the door closed behind her she heard a small 'click' and she turned around. She reached her hand out to open the door only to realize that there was no doorknob. She was stuck in here with James Potter no less.

"POTTER!" Lily screamed again. "What the hell were you thinking when you told that first year to go into the girls dorms? You of all people should know that those stairs melt! He hurt himself because of you. I hope you're happy!"

"You know, you're cute when you yell. Why do you think I make you mad so often?" James smirked as Lily grew more agitated.

"I'm now stuck in here because of you. There is NO doorknob. Where are we anyways?"

"This, my dear Lily, is called the Room of Requirement. Whatever you need will appear as soon as you think of it."

"Then why is it that I want a doorknob to appear on that door so I can get out of here but one hasn't appeared yet?" Lily inquired.

"Because I don't want one to appear yet" James replied simply.

"And what do I have to do to get the door knob to appear?" Lily asked.

"You have to kiss me," James replied as though it were the easiest question ever asked.

"WHAT?" Lily screamed, outraged at the thought.

"Just kiss me. It's not nearly as bad as you would think. At least any other girl that has kissed me would think that."

"Well, I for one, am not _any other girl_." Lily replied

"I've noticed that. I've known that since I first saw you in our first year. When we were standing out front of the barrier to get into Platform 9 3/4. When you didn't know how to get onto the platform. When I first took your hand that day and brought you through the barrier for the first time," James said, sincerely.

Lily had forgotten about that. He had helped her get through because she had no idea what to do. She remembered how she thought he was cute. She didn't know what a 'crush' was because at 11 she was just getting over the idea of boys having cooties. She looked into James's' eyes and saw his hazel ones staring contently into her emrald eyes.

WAIT! her mind screamed. Right after that incident he and his friends decided to play a trick on her including frog spawn, a spider, and a few grapes. She didn't remember the details of the story, nor did she want to. She just remembered that was why she ended up hating James Potter.

She turned away from him and walked over to the door again. She reached into her pocket for her wand before remembering that she had it in her bag which was laying right inside the entrance of the common room.

Having no way to try and charm the door into including a door knob she looked out the window that was overlooking the lake. The sun was setting and the pinks and blues of the sky were reflecting off the water. The stars were starting to peak out into the sky and the sun was setting behind the mountains in the distance.

James watched her walk away from him, again. This was always what happened. No matter how hard he tried he could not have the _one_ girl he every truly wanted. What he would give to hold her in his arms and have her be his. This year, working with her in the head positions had given them more time to talk, and more time for Lily to find more faults in James. Every time she pointed one out he would feel his heart get ripped out again.

The sun had no set and the dark blue, almost black, sky had settled in around the castle. Lily sighed and walked around the room. She sat down on an armchair that had appeared and leaned her head back.

"Why do you hate me?" James asked suddenly. Lily was startled with the question and thought a minute before answering.

"I don't hate you. I just hate things about you. I hate the way you think you own the school. I hate the way you think you can do whatever you want and get away with it. I hate the way girls throw themselves at you and you act like an arrogant prick about it. I hate the way you..."

"Alright!" James yelled in protest. He put his head between his hands and sighed. That wasn't what he wanted to hear. She hated EVERYTHING about him it seemed. "Is there anything you _do_ like about me?" James asked as a last resort.

Lily thought for a moment before responding.

"Yes."

"Do you care to elaborate?"

"No."

James felt a little hope creep into his heart again at hearing that she liked _something_ about him. It was more than he had known earlier.

"Is there any way that I could _ever_ be with you? I know I annoy you to no extent with my constant asking you out. I'm desperate Lily. Please. Just one chance. Not even to be my girlfriend but just one date. One kiss. That's all I ask of you. We're stuck in this room until you kiss me anyways. I know you need to do your potions essay due on Tuesday. The sooner you do it than its the sooner you get to write your paper."

James looked desperate, and he was right. Lily needed to write that paper and being trapped in here she couldn't write it. What was one little kiss? She could always place a memory charm afterwards so he couldn't blab about it. It wouldn't be hard at all. Lily considered it.

"Ok, but only a little one and its _only_ so I can do my essay. Now lets stand by the door so I can leave as soon as I possibly can."

With that James' face lit up like a little kid at Christmas. Lily lifted herself from her chair and made her way over to the door. She turned and faced James. She placed her hands on his shoulders so she wouldn't fall over. He was, after all, considerably taller than she was. Lily reached up and gently placed her lips on his. Not even a second later she pulled back and looked at the door. There was still no door knob.

"Why didn't it work?" Lily asked outraged.

"Err..it's suppose to last at least five seconds," James said sheepishly. He felt horrible that he had to resort to blackmailing Lily to get her to kiss him, but desperate times called for desperate measures he assumed.

Lily reached up again, but lost her balance and James placed his hands on her hips to keep her from falling. Lily blushed but quickly shook it out. She reached up again and placed her mouth on his. _Only five seconds she thought_. All thought of time was lost as soon as her mouth had met his for longer than a fraction of a second. She felt herself fly up around the clouds and her mind go dizzy. This was intense.

Lily heard the door unclick behind her, but had no intention of breaking the kiss now that she realized what she had been missing. She brought her foot up behind her and kicked it shut again. She wasn't quite done yet.

I wrote this up in about a half hour and I just made it up as I went along. I hope it wasn't too horrible. Please drop me a review and tell me what you think. Don't forget to read my other story that i'm working on! Please and thank you!


End file.
